What Did I Do?
by Keii-Saur
Summary: A simple One-shot. Best if you love ice-cream! LavixReader


_**What Did I Do?**_

CC: So, erm, boredom hit me and… Yeah, well, I haven't used FF for about a year, two years maybe? So, I don't even know how many people will even read this, but all you Lavi fangirls enjoy, and you can stare at a picture of him on my DeviantArt. Link on profile. Enjoy!

* * *

"Another day, another some hundred akuma…" A young girl sighed.

"Aw, c'mon! You're too uptight sometimes, ________-chan!"

The girl huffed, "Says you!"

"I bet you're just hungry. Let's just get to cafeteria before you decide to snack on someone's head!" The red-head laughed as the girl next to him just sighed.

"Saying that, it'll probably be you, considering how much your hair is reminding me of a tomato right now," she licked her lips threateningly, a glint of playful malice in her usually sweet eyes.

"E-eh?! ________-chan! I-it was just a-a joke…" The red-head sweat-dropped in fear as his friend just grinned at him.

"Look who's too uptight NOW, eh, Lavi?" The boy simply scowled slightly before lightly rebuking the girl with a punch to her shoulder.

"Ow!"

"That's what you get,"

"Ugh, fine,"

"Hey, we're at the cafeteria!"

"FOOD!!!!!!!!"

Lavi just stared after her affectionately as the girl ran to the cafeteria's chef, Jerry. He sighed to himself before picking out a white colored head among the large crowd within the mess hall.

"Moyashi!!!" The overly happy boy jumped his bleach-haired target.

"Eh?! Ish Arrem!!!" The boy tried to shout back at the happy pill, failing with his mouth stuffed.

"Lavi… What are you doing?" The red-head perked at his name and smiled innocently at the dark –haired girl across from the furiously eating boy.

"Aww, c'mon Lenalee! How come Yuu-chan can call him that and I can't?" He whined.

"Because Kanda is Kanda, it's called life, Lavi," The girl from before had finally found them, her tray carrying a plate of pasta with a glass of water and a small double stacked ice cream cone balancing next to everything else.

"Awwww… Even ________-chan is against me…" The girl sighed again at the hammer wielding exorcist's childish complaints. She set her food down before tightly hugging the happy pill around the neck.

"You know I love you!!! Don't be mean!" Lavi just smiled.

"Alright, alright, ________-chan, but you're suffocating me!" The girl grinned happily before releasing the red-head and sitting next to him, across from the white-haired exorcist who had moved away from the annoying and energetic teenager. Everyone chatted happily as the white-haired exorcist named Allen stuffed his face as usual, everyone getting along until…

"Neh, neh, ________-chan! Would you kiss me if I asked you to?" The girl simply spat out the water she was drinking, only to have it spray all over poor Allen who could only sit there, soaked and spastically twitching out his annoyance.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!"

"Well, ________-chan? Would you?" She thought he was joking, but the serious look in his visible emerald eye told her otherwise. Her hand twitched ominously.

…

…

…

…

…

SPLAT!!!!!!!!!

Everyone around the four teenagers stared… the girl had slammed her ice cream into the boy's face. She stood there huffing angrily before settling down onto her seat refusing to look at the newly deemed pervert.

"Wha… What the…" Allen and Lenalee could only stare as they tried to speak. Lavi pulled the cone of his face and wiped away most of the ice cream in one swipe.

"What the hell was that?!" He seethed. The girl refused to answer.

"Dammit… ________-chan, answer me!" She still didn't talk. Lavi glared at her for a short time before slumping in his seat, sulking. Allen and Lenalee sat there within the tense atmosphere, unknowing of what to do. Allen resumed eating, but at a much slower and cautious pace, while Lenalee watched the two friends have their cold war. She noticed the female side was sneaking frequent glances at the male. The girl sighed softly before doing the unexpected…

Swiftly, sparingly, shyly, but definitely, she licked a small smudge of ice cream still left on Lavi's cheek. The red-head froze as did the two sitting across from him, food dropping out of Allen's gaping mouth.

"…Jerry said it was some special ice cream made just for me, and I hadn't even tasted it…" The girl tried to give an excuse, mumbling and stumbling over her words, a salmon blush tinting her face. Two exorcists stared while the other one next to her was still paralyzed.

"U-um… Th-then, maybe th-at ans-swers your, um, que-question, Lavi…" She uttered his name ever so softly. Gathering the remains of her meal, the flustered girl left the three exorcists stunned. After sometime, Lavi raised a hand to his cheek where she had definitely LICKED him. A cheeky grin found a way to his face before sighing contently and leaving his fellow exorcists who were still too stunned to do anything but stare at each other in complete bewilderment.

* * *

CC: Yep, so it's short, but it was just a plot bunny. This sort of scenario kept running through my head A LOT, so I decided to vent it. I'd appreciate it if you pressed that button below. A note, this isn't my usual writing style, so if things seem off, that's because it was rather awkward for me. Catch me on DeviantArt sometime, link on profile, same username. Thanks.


End file.
